


DRABBLE:  Stalker

by mandylynn4



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylynn4/pseuds/mandylynn4





	DRABBLE:  Stalker

This one's got some mention of Justin/Ethan. I apologize. I'm just as hurt as Brian, though, so I'm taking out my frustrations. LOL

 _Stalker_ is rated G, Season 2 finale spoilers, Brian/Justin angst, Justin/Ethan mentioned. 100 words.

~*~

He’d watched him walk to the comic book store and meekly go inside. He could imagine the tinkle of the little bell in the doorway and the sound his shoes made on the floor. He wondered if Mikey would berate the kid for showing his face around the store again.

Two minutes later, a long-haired kid toting a violin stepped in the store as well. Brian felt a pang in his chest and he pulled away from the curb with a squeal of his tires. No doubt Mikey would freak out now.

Who needed Justin Taylor anyway? Not Brian Kinney.

~*~

Mandylynn


End file.
